


TJ Kippen (+Cyrus Goodman) Vs. The World

by ruinedwords



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, not good tsk tsk, oh homophobia, pls im way too add to be a writer, this... she messy!, uhhhhhh bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinedwords/pseuds/ruinedwords
Summary: “Just make sure he’s alone, he’s usually with that basketball player, Buffy or whatever.” Noted Mike. Oh shit, TJ only knew one (1) boy who was always with Buffy.Cyrus.And they weren’t allowed to touch Cyrus! Not under any circumstance.Or5 times TJ protected Cyrus, and the one time it was reversed.





	1. Nailed It

**Author's Note:**

> yuhhhh im not a boy nor do i go to school so like yuh also might be ooc idk! hm
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramenbyler) (ramenbyler)

It was fourth grade, everyone traded those rubber bands that were in the shape of animals (even though they hurt like hell), Disney Channel was in a Golden Age (Jessie was better than Jake for Miley…. In TJ’s humble opinion), and Little TJ Kippen had the hugest crush on notorious King of 5th grade, Nate Chu.

 

His darling pale skin with the prettiest jet black hair that TJ had ever seen. His brown eyes were gorgeous and every girl was in love. Well, as much love as you can be in Elementary School. And then, there was TJ. The only boy in school who had a crush on the said boy, Nate. Or at least, from his knowledge.

 

Truthfully? He didn’t even know he had a crush until his Mom told him. Correction: his Mom _indirectly_ told him. For as long as he can remember, it’s only ever been TJ, his twin sister Amber and his darling Mother, Teresa. His father had died at a very young age, his Mom said when TJ and Amber were about two years old. TJ and Amber accepted this and usually didn’t bother with details.

 

Except, sometimes. Sometimes TJ would feel like he’s missing out when others talked about the great relationship they had with their Dad’s. It made TJ jealous. Even if he wouldn’t admit it. But those days, he would ask his Mother to tell a story about his Father. Just so he could pretend he wasn’t really gone. Even if it was just for a few moments.

 

Amber was different, it never bothered her not having a Dad. Sure, she’s admitted to her brother she wished they had a Dad so Mom wouldn’t feel so stressed all the time, to which TJ agreed. But she said she doesn’t care for a close family bond like that because she had TJ. And regardless of Amber being a few minutes older, Amber has always said that TJ was much better than any Dad.

 

But one night, right before bed, when Amber was gone at a friends sleepover, right TJ asked his Mother to tell him a story about his Dad. And of course, his amazing Mom, complied. His Mom described their love as the cutest ‘High School Romance.’ When TJ asked what that meant, her eyes brightened as she retold High School memories.

 

“Well, I was in 10th grade and your Dad was in 11th. We met in English class when we got paired for a group project. I remember having the biggest crush on him-”

 

“Mom, what does it feel like to have a crush on someone?”

 

His Mom’s eyes softened, “Well, my heart would race so fast I thought I was running a marathon! My palms-“ She held up the palm of her hands. “would get warm and there would be a fuzzy feeling in my tummy.” She poked TJ’s tummy before he let out a little giggle.

 

“And I was _obsessed_ with him. He was the prettiest thing to me. I would want to look at him all the time and whenever we were together, I never wanted to leave.”

 

TJ’s eyes brightened. “Like how I feel around Nate!” He blurted out. TJ thought Nate was the prettiest thing ever. The best thing to look at.

 

TJ’s Mom’s eyes widened just slightly before reverting back to their soft look. “Yeah, sweetie. Exactly.” Her voice was gentle and soft, reassuring almost. TJ smiled at her. “And that’s ok?” He asked. She smiled sweetly, “Absolutely.”

 

* * *

 

 

“- Absolutely _disgusting_!” Yelled an enraged Mike Weather. TJ was just putting on his T-Shirt after Gym had just ended when he overheard Mike Weather start yelling. About what? TJ couldn’t tell you, but he couldn’t care less about what goes on in the locker room.

 

Middle School Locker Room Talk was infamous. In a weird way. It’s known that most teen boys like to make homophobic jokes and talk about “banging chicks”. Two topics TJ could never participate in because he was gay and he was gay. The same reason x2. TJ never cared about what went around, unless they talked about harassment or assault, TJ let them talk.

 

Because what can he do?

 

And really, they don’t talk of assault often, one time a guy in gym claimed he was going to, “Rape that chick who sits in front of me in English.”

 

TJ was suspended for three days.

 

That conflict seems eerily similar to the one playing out in front of TJ right now.

 

“Right? It was so gross.” Agreed a Jason Fern. “Like I guess be gay, just don’t like force that shit on me, dude!” “Right?!? It’s like people are _forcing_ everyone to be gay. Like, leave me alone. Gross.” Complained, Mike.

 

TJ was confused about who they were talking about, no one he knew was wearing nail polish today, not that he checked. TJ wanted to intervene but didn’t know how. Like, did he really care?

 

“You know what we should do, corner him tomorrow after school and throw a bunch of nail polish remover at him. That’ll show him.” Said Mike, his confidence was infuriating. Now, TJ had clearance (from his conscious) to intervene.

 

“Holy shit, yeah, just buy that cheap shit from CVS and just dump it on him. Film that and post it on YouTube, make it go viral.” Laughed Jason. Glad they thought assault was funny. Ha.

 

“Just make sure he’s alone, he’s usually with that basketball player, Buffy or whatever.” Noted Mike. Oh shit, TJ only knew one (1) boy who was always with Buffy.

 

Cyrus.

 

And they weren’t allowed to touch Cyrus! Not under _any_ circumstance.

 

And so TJ came up from behind the lockers, seeing the boys look a little startled but nothing extreme. “Hi.” He forced a smile at the boys. The boys do the ‘bro nod’ towards TJ. “Whatcha talkin’ ‘bout?” TJ smiled at the boys, sitting down at the bench across from them. His smile was almost… unsettling. The boys didn’t pick up on the signals TJ was sending.

 

“Just talking about the homo that keeps wearing nail polish in the halls. Gross, isn’t it?” Jason laughed. TJ’s face hardened, “Not really.” TJ shrugged. Mike laughed, hitting TJ’s upper bicep playfully. TJ glares at Mike. He didn’t appreciate being touched by a _homophobe_.

 

“C’mon, Kippen! Wouldn’t you like to just play around? We’re thinking of throwing some nail polish remover or whatever that is on him, teach him a lesson, yeah?” Mike tilted his head up at that. Almost like a ‘agree?’ Head tilt. But TJ didn’t agree.

 

“You guys do know I’m gay, right?” TJ said, standing back up. His glare was unsettling and Jason gulped slightly before stuttering out a “N-n-no.” Mike looked a little off-put but didn’t let it show. (Even if TJ could see right through his facade.) “And we have no problem, Kippen. You’re fine, you’re cool, you’re a great basketball player and captain. It’s just so gross when people do that. Aggravate it. Like wearing nail polish when it’s not meant for them. It’s gross.” Mike stood up too, trying not to look intimidated. (It failed when TJ noticed how shaky his legs were.)

 

TJ chuckled before shaking his head, “Don’t touch Cyrus, don’t look at him, don’t think of him… ever or I’ll make sure you’ll never set foot in this school again.” Mike shrugged, “Try me.” TJ shrugged. “If I see you within 15 feet of Cyrus, you’ll regret being born. Don’t test me.” Mike glares at TJ, “I can call a bluff when I see one.”

 

“Remember Kyle Lern? Wondered why he hasn’t shown his face in school, again? You’re looking at it.”

 

Mike scoffed before signaling Jason up, “Let’s go, a homo isn’t worth getting beat up by a puny basketball captain.”

 

Right after the two boys left the locker room, TJ immediately texted Buffy with the number she gave him a few weeks ago.

 

**TJ**

 

**hey, can you and andi keep a close eye on cyrus? i overheard some…. colorful threats to him and even tho i think i stopped it, i just wanna make sure he stays safe.**

 

**_**_Buffy_ ** _ **

 

 

**_really? like what?_ **

  


**TJ**

 

**throwing nail polish remover on him cuz of his nails or whatever.**

 

**it was made by jason and mike. douches, anyway.**

 

**_Buffy_ **

 

**_i’ll kill them._ **

 

**_but thanks for telling me._ **

  


**TJ**

 

**absolutely**

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, after school TJ invited Cyrus to hang out. Half because TJ would take any time to hang out with Cyrus and half because he wanted to make sure that Jason and Mike didn’t _try_ anything.

 

TJ and Cyrus were leaving the school, Cyrus talking animatedly about some topic that truthfully, TJ couldn’t pay attention to, he kept getting distracted by Cyrus’s cuteness. It was unbearable.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, TJ could see Mike and Jason eyeing them, TJ tightened his fist and threw his other hand over Cyrus’s shoulders. TJ grinned as he noticed the two boys look defeated and walked off, turning his head to notice an embarrassed looking Cyrus, his cheeks a flushed pink and his jaw slacked open, ever so slightly.

 

“Sorry, my arm just got tired.” TJ winked at Cyrus, who, in turn, just blushed harder. Cyrus broke eye contact with TJ, only to notice TJ’s black painted nails, ones that mirrored his own. His eyes widened as he looked back at TJ who just looked ahead, trying not to notice how Cyrus was looking at him. The boy's glance was blinding and TJ couldn’t help himself to turn his head, making eye contact with the gorgeous boy under his arm.

 

“As you were saying before my arm so _rudely_ interrupted you?” TJ hummed. Cyrus completely broke out of his trance, with a “Right! As I was saying-“ before rambling on again and TJ looking at the boy fondly.

 

“Are you listening?” Cyrus frowned a little, halting their walk.

 

“Absolutely.”

 


	2. Spooky Scary Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you ready for what could possibly be the best sleepover you have ever attended?!” TJ feels himself chuckle at Cyrus’s enthusiasm. It's so heartwarming he feels his heart grow just a bit bigger. “I have no doubt it will be the best.” And TJ stops there, scared he’ll continue into run-on sentences about how amazing Cyrus is. Scared he’ll tell Cyrus how he really feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramenbyler)

It had been two weeks since the infamous* debacle between Jason, Mike, and TJ over if boys can wear nail polish (they can, by the way), and TJ was still afraid that the boys would act up and hurt Cyrus like they had claimed. But then again, they were  _ boys _ in  _ middle school _ , they never did half the stuff they claimed to have done or will do.

 

_ *Infamous meaning only five people knew of it, Mike, Jason, TJ, Andi Mack & Buffy Driscoll, for insurance purposes.* _

 

TJ and Cyrus had a sleepover planned, and TJ was nervous. His big fat and sadly unrequited crush on Cyrus was sure to be exposed tonight. TJ could barely keep his hands to himself when they were conscious and awake, who knows what an unconscious TJ could do! So TJ had come up with a set of rules for the night.

 

  1. Stay at a reasonable distance.
  2. Hands. To. Yourself.
  3. No horror. (For reasons to be explained.)



 

And TJ thought if he could follow these rules he could come out of this sleepover with a strong friendship. And nothing else. No sad hour where TJ outed himself and his true feelings for the younger boy. Nothing. It will be a fun night. That's all! Right?

 

TJ was a nervous wreck going to Cyrus's house. His hands are shaking, slightly and he can hear his heart and he's sure the rover on Mars can, too. 

 

TJ rings Cyrus's doorbell and takes a step back. (As taught to him by his mother.) Cyrus opens the door with a huge grin on his face. It's so warm and inviting TJ feels himself breaking out into a similar grin.

 

“Hello, Tyler…. John?” TJ’s smile was soft before shaking his head no, “Nice try, Underdog.” Cyrus shrugged. 

 

“Are you ready for what could possibly be the best sleepover you have ever attended?!” TJ feels himself chuckle at Cyrus’s enthusiasm. It's so heartwarming he feels his heart grow just a bit bigger. “I have no doubt it will be the best.” And TJ stops there, scared he’ll continue into run-on sentences about how amazing Cyrus is. Scared he’ll tell Cyrus how he really feels. 

 

Cyrus’s grin grows impossibly bigger, it's almost concerning if his eyes didn't light up as well, making TJ feel all fuzzy on the inside. Cyrus opens the door a bit wider to give TJ room to come inside with his duffle bag. 

 

In front of him was an array of every snack in existence. Cheez-its, Oreos, Chocolate Chocolate Chip Muffins (no surprise), Nutter Butters, and even more. How Cyrus managed to buy everything on a short notice, TJ could not tell you. TJ was just invited this morning by Cyrus. 

 

Cyrus wore a little bit of a more noticeable nervous expression now, “Is it okay?” TJ swells. “This is amazing, Underdog. You really outdid yourself. This is the best I've ever been to.” Cyrus smiled wider at that. 

 

TJ was whipped. No doubt.

 

After settling in, the two boys sat on the couch. (Rule #1 pops up, keep a reasonable distance.) It completely goes out the window the minute Cyrus scooched closer to TJ, their arms touching. (Rule #2, keep hands to yourself.) 

 

But TJ keeps justifying it as It's Cyrus’s doing. TJ has complete and utter control. Until Cyrus pulls out a horror movie. A mediocre horror movie, if anything. It's just Stephen King’s IT, the 2017 remake. TJ saw the movie in theaters and got bored. He doesn't know why he wasn't scared, he's actually very bad with horror, the movie was just  _ bad _ to him. 

 

“Cyrus Goodman, choosing a  _ horror _ movie, as I live and breathe?” TJ teased. Cyrus blushed before shrugging, “I thought you like horror, besides I’m not afraid of clowns so…. is it ok?” He seems uncertain and TJ was torn. He picked this  _ because  _ he thought TJ would like it, how cute is that?! It’s infuriating! 

 

See, the main reason that horror was such a big deal because he  _ knew  _ Cyrus didn’t handle horror well. He was scared that if Cyrus got scared, his stupid protective instinct would kick in and want to comfort him. Which only leads to more unrequited feelings. Which, he understands is a cliche but does he care? No! Irrational fears have no regards for cliches.

 

But then again, Cyrus picked this  _ for  _ TJ! And he said it himself, he won’t be scared! Really, it’s fine, the more TJ thought about it. And before he could think any harder he replied with a: “Yeah, sounds great, go ahead.”

 

The minute Cyrus put the DVD in and the eerie music started, Cyrus flinched. 

 

Maybe… this was a bad idea.

 

* * *

 

 

Halfway through the movie, TJ was bored but kept his interest going so Cyrus wouldn’t be upset. Cyrus, on the other hand, looked terrified. TJ was resisting all urge to just go over and cuddle the boy. (As he had increased the distance between him and Cyrus.)

 

Then, another jump scare showed up on the screen and Cyrus yelled. TJ didn’t even hesitate before reaching over and wrapping his arms around Cyrus. Immediately, Cyrus relaxed into TJ’s embrace, snuggling into TJ’s side. TJ smiled softly. 

 

“Scared?” He teased. Cyrus looked up at TJ, a mischievous look on his face, smirking slightly, “Never!” As he cuddled more into TJ’s side, making TJ chuckle. “It’s okay if you are,” TJ whispers in Cyrus’s ear, “I’ll always protect you.” TJ winked. Cyrus looked into TJ’s eyes, his own eyes widening, his cheeks flushed. 

 

“Really?”

 

“Absolutely.” 

 

“Why did you paint your nails a few weeks ago?” Cyrus blurts out. TJ was taken back by surprise by the question about his nails. (Which have chipped off by now, only a faint memory of the nails that were so nicely done. His mom did them, as he’s said, proudly.)

 

TJ shrugged, “I got inspiration from yours. Thought yours were nice, thought why can’t I have them.” Cyrus nodded, “Yeah, anyone can wear nail polish, right?” TJ nodded, “Absolutely.”

 

“Like if a boy was into girls and only into girls, he wouldn’t magically like boys because he wore some paint on his nails, right?” TJ nodded along to Cyrus’s words, not letting it show how deflated he felt inside. Cyrus was straight. 100%. No doubt now. “Of course.” TJ strangles out.

 

“Yeah, everyone threw rumors that I was into boys… and it’s only started because I wore nail polish.” And TJ was on the verge of tears. Why did he let himself get this far? He turned an amazing, platonic, friendship into something it won’t ever be. TJ feels his heart shatter. Cyrus held onto TJ tighter as TJ started to feel like he couldn’t breathe.

 

“You wanna know the worst part of the rumors?”

 

“What?”

 

“They’re…. right.”

 

That stopped TJ. “What?”

 

“Yeah, I am gay…. and I feel almost  _ guilty _ about it. Because I want to show that  _ anyone  _ can wear nail polish! No labels have to be placed upon someone because of  _ paint _ . But they’re  _ right _ . And it kills me.” Cyrus croaks out, the movie long forgotten. Honestly, TJ turned down the volume on the movie a while ago without realizing it. Because he notices he doesn’t hear the terrorizing screams of the Loser’s Club anymore. All he can hear is his beating heart and Cyrus.

 

“And then, you wore nail polish and no one really said anything. But I felt better when you did because maybe I am gay, but you aren’t, so it does prove my point, anyway.” 

 

Before TJ can think it through he blurts out: “I’m not straight.” 

 

Cyrus’s head snaps towards TJ’s once again, his eyes the size of two dinner plates. “What?” He croaks out. Almost sounds like a voice crack but not  _ quite _ . 

 

TJ gulps. “Yeah, I’m.. I’m gay.” Cyrus’s eyes widen impossibly bigger than before, his eyes practically bulging. “R-really?” TJ nods, “Yeah, why would I lie?” Cyrus just shrugged.

 

“How did you know?”

 

“I had a crush on a boy in fourth grade, told my mom, she supported me instantly. I didn’t know what that meant back then. She taught me.” 

 

Cyrus looked in awe of TJ, “That’s… amazing.” Cyrus sputters out. 

 

“What about you?”

 

“I…. used to have a crush on Jonah Beck…..” Cyrus sounds nervous. And TJ feels his heart break for the second time that night.

 

_ Of course _ , Cyrus has a crush on Jonah freaking Beck. Everyone does. That kid is so freaking amazing, he’s not really surprised. He’s seen Cyrus around Jonah. Only briefly, really, but it makes sense. What’s worse? Falling for a straight guy who will never like you back? Or falling for the  _ only  _ other gay guy you know, only to have him pine for  _ another _ guy?

 

They’re both equally bad, TJ decides.

 

“Oh? You do?”

 

“Did. Past tense. It… it disappeared a while ago….”

 

TJ nods along but doesn’t buy it. “I like someone else.” Cyrus blurts out. TJ continues nodding. “Anyone, I know?”

 

Cyrus shrugs. “I mean… maybe. Have you ever met a boy about… ye’ tall,” Cyrus puts his hand up, signaling a height taller than his.

 

Goddamn, a cute height difference?

 

“Blonde hair, probably dying from all the gel put in it daily,”

 

Sounds like a player, TJ thinks.

 

“Plays basketball,”

 

Even worse, someone who is better than him at not  _ just  _ getting the heart of the boy he yearns for, but  _ basketball _ , too! Today is not TJ’s day.

 

“Occasionally likes horror movies….”

 

Oh great, now Cyrus will confess this hunky and handsome boy that is completely out of TJ’s league and won’t ever be able to compete with TJ, because of how amazing he is. And he’ll get to cuddle Cyrus during horror movies, too!

 

“And wore black nail polish just to make me feel better?”

 

Wait….. what?

 

Now it was TJ’s turn for his eyes to widen into dinner plates. “M-me?” He sputters. Cyrus looks into TJ’s eyes with a new found confidence. “Yeah….” He says softly. “Is that okay?” TJ nods excitedly. “Yes!” He says, a bit too loud and happy, making Cyrus let out a giggle.

 

TJ leans down and lands a quick peck on Cyrus’s lips before he can start beating himself up. Then, after that split second is over, they’re both looking at each other in a daze, their hearts  _ racing _ .

 

The rest of the nights they ditch the horror movies and opt for doing each other’s nails. They’re a little messy but it’s just so uniquely  _ them _ . It’s heartwarming.

 

TJ’s light red nails are drying as Cyrus’s light blue nails are drying when Cyrus pipes up, “Does this make us boyfriends?”

 

TJ grins.

 

“Absolutely.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates every thursday! in the meantime feel free to send stuff to my tumblr, [ramenbyler](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramenbyler)


	3. Nightmare In Gym 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next thing Cyrus knows he falls flat on his face. Because someone tripped him. Thankfully, he moved his head to the side so it hit his cheek and not his nose. But still, it hurts. Cyrus groans out as his Gym teacher just tells him to get up and “keep it moving.” Incredibly unprofessional, if you asked Cyrus.
> 
> When Cyrus got up he could see Steve snickering out of the corner of his eye. He frowns. Why was he laughing? What could possibly be so funny to Steve? Unless Cyrus was suddenly deaf and missed a joke, he didn’t understand. Until he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramenbyler)

TJ and Cyrus have been established boyfriends for two months now and they’re the healthiest relationship out of all of Middle School. The Monday after they started dating, they wasted no time and strolled into school, holding hands. The student body was a little confused but got over it quickly, besides, no one thought they’d last _ anyway _ , it’s middle school, nothing lasts.

 

Everyone was shocked when the two boys celebrated their two month anniversary. Well, everyone as in anyone who paid attention. It wasn’t like the two boys were  _ that  _ public with their relationship, mostly just hand holding and cheek kisses. But whenever the two boys were together, they would always be touching each other. Call it a quirk. 

 

Now, they tried to always be close, especially in school but it was decently harder when they remembered they’re in different grades, the only exception being that Math. TJ had dyscalculia, that made math increasingly hard. 

 

So, unfortunately, Cyrus did not have Gym with his boyfriend. The only one who could ever push Cyrus’ physical state. At first, Cyrus never thought much of Gym. Then, a new kid came to school and worked exceptionally hard to make sure Gym was  _ living hell  _ for Cyrus. Why? He couldn’t tell you.

 

Cyrus always found it so funny because that same exact kid was  _ always  _ kissing up to his boyfriend. But I guess, that same boy hadn’t noticed the nature of TJ and Cyrus’ relationship. 

 

The boy’s name was Steve King. He had moved a month ago and Cyrus was trying to dissect why Steve targeted Cyrus. Really, it was only in Gym. And maybe, he’s grateful, it could be  _ a lot  _ worse. And Cyrus had never seen TJ with Steve, only a few mentions of Steve from TJ during dates.

 

(Which, totally killed the mood for Cyrus, but he refused to tell TJ about how he was being treated… it’s embarrassing!)

 

The first instance where Cyrus noticed Steve targeting Cyrus, in general, was during track. It’s no secret Cyrus is less than athletically inclined, but he can run  _ decently  _ well, which just means he’s not the last person.

 

Well, Steve was the opposite. Obviously, he was a strong jock with a  _ huge  _ ego, could probably to rival TJ’s old attitude. Cyrus was just running, minding his business, not trying to  _ die _ in seventh grade P.E. when he ran into something.  _ Or _ , something ran into him.

 

It was just a knocking of the shoulder with Steve and Cyrus brushed it off.

 

Steve finished another lap, catching up to Cyrus, yet  _ again _ . Which is perplexing on its own. But then, Cyrus feels a hit to his  _ torso  _ this time. And Cyrus looks mildly offended by now. If Buffy was in the same class, she would probably have tackled Steve by now. But she isn’t. So she didn’t. 

 

Then, Cyrus noticed Steve slow down a little bit ahead, maybe due to exhaustion? 

 

_ Big _ mistake. 

 

The next thing Cyrus knows he falls flat on his face. Because  _ someone  _ tripped him. Thankfully, he moved his head to the side so it hit his cheek and  _ not _ his nose. But still, it hurts. Cyrus groans out as his Gym teacher just tells him to get up and “keep it moving.” Incredibly unprofessional, if you asked Cyrus.

 

When Cyrus got up he could see Steve snickering out of the corner of his eye. He frowns. Why was he laughing? What could possibly be so funny to Steve? Unless Cyrus was suddenly deaf and missed a joke, he didn’t understand. Until he did.

 

A fellow classmate and someone Cyrus really never spoke to, stopped by and asked if he was okay, to which Cyrus put on a fake smile and nodded, “Absolutely.”

 

* * *

 

 

A month had passed since the first time Cyrus noticed. Steadily all of it has escalated. Usually, it’s not that bad. Sometimes Steve just makes a dry comment about Cyrus’ athletic abilities (or, lack therefore of), brushes shoulders with Cyrus, or on the extreme side, Cyrus got a dodgeball to his stomach. But really, it wasn’t  _ that _ bad. Really, Cyrus could survive. What’s seventh grade without a little peer pressure? It’s normal. That’s what Cyrus told himself when he got hit by a dodgeball for the second time that week. 

 

Still, TJ was consistently oblivious of what was going on in seventh-grade Gym with Steve and Cyrus. And Cyrus felt guilty because on one hand, he never keeps secrets from TJ but on the other hand, TJ and Steve are  _ friends _ ! How crappy would it be on Cyrus’ part to be like, “Hey, TJ, stop being friends with Steve, he annoys me in Gym.” It’s completely and totally controlling! 

 

And Cyrus did  _ not  _ want to police his boyfriend. It wasn’t like Cyrus was jealous, just kind of scared of Gym. But, that’s normal. He’s used to it. He shouldn’t be worried. Right?

 

But as the days passed by, Cyrus was losing his ability to keep up his facade of ‘Gym is great, I love Gym!’ 

 

There was even a day when TJ did happen to notice how exhausted Cyrus looked after school when they were at the spoon. 

 

The two boys were sitting in a booth, across from each other after Cyrus voiced his opinion on couples sharing one side of the booth when they weren’t waiting for anyone else.

 

(“It’s so stupid! You’re making  _ less  _ space for yourself, for what?! So you can put your arm around my shoulder? That’s what movies are for,  _ not _ meals!”)

 

But anyway, after ordering, TJ nodded his head toward Cyrus, who looked in tired and zoned out. “Hey, you okay?” Cyrus just did the fakest smile and nodded, “Yeah! Absolutely.”

 

On the inside, he was totally dying.

 

“I just… uh-uhm…. hit my hip with the table when I got into the booth.” Cyrus smiled at TJ. Truthfully, it wasn’t exactly a lie. He did hit his hip. But also he tripped and fell in Gym. He can’t exactly say it was Steve’s fault since he wasn’t nearby so Cyrus can’t point fingers. TJ, who didn’t want to press any harder, narrowed his eyes a little bit before easing up. “How were your classes today?” Cyrus smiled at the distraction, “Good, I guess. How about yours?” 

 

TJ smiled and talked about his day, going on about how  _ exhausting _ Math is and Cyrus is grateful for the distraction. His boyfriend’s problems are so much better to talk about than Cyrus’ own. Not that he wishes pain on his boyfriend, he just finds it easier giving advice rather than seeking it. How do you even go about talking about that one weird white kid in Gym who kinda makes fun of you? You don’t.

 

Until you do.

 

“Hey, can I ask you about Steve King?” Cyrus hears himself ask. TJ shrugs. “So, are you guys friends?” TJ smiles a little, “I mean, yeah, he’s cool. We play one on one a lot, he’s actually really good. Not better than me, but you get it. He’s cool, we hang out sometimes. Which, by the way, is accredited to you, Cyrus,”

 

When TJ says this, he puts his hand on top of Cyrus’s. Cyrus’s heart stops.

 

“Before you, I barely had  _ any  _ friends. Like, my teammates but we only ever talked about basketball and hung out at practice. You made me a better person, Cy, without you, I wouldn’t have any friends right now. Much less a boyfriend.” And TJ’s smile is so wide, his eyes could light up a million Las Vegas’. He’s glowing and looks so happy.

 

And Cyrus’s heart resumes. Only to be beating so fast he can’t breathe. His smile falls only a smidge but makes himself smile wider at TJ. He can hear his chest hurting, his heart thumping, and his hip  _ throbbing _ .

 

“That’s great, I’m so happy for you.” He hears himself say. 

 

This makes Cyrus’s life even harder. 

 

* * *

 

 

The final straw was a nice and sunny Tuesday. It was an actually really nice day outside, despite what was to happen in a few short hours.

 

Cyrus was dreading Gym for multiple reasons.

 

  1. Steve King 
  2. He hates Gym anyway



 

But today, he had a gut feeling it was going to be worse. It all started when he got to school, he was  _ late _ . He was never late! Which also means he’s stressed and he didn’t even get to see his boyfriend this morning! The absolute worst.

 

His first few classes were pretty crappy, too. They were completely and utterly boring and Cyrus kept trying to fall asleep. Cyrus couldn’t find one (1) good reason to stay awake. The teacher’s voices all meshed together and felt like a bad documentary. Their voices were monotone and Cyrus felt sleep deprivation taking over his entire body as his eyes would not stay open. It was a mess overall.

 

But then, of course, by Cyrus’ bad timing, the wretched Gym arrived. And today, was basketball. And despite his boyfriend being the captain, Cyrus was really bad at basketball. Except once, TJ helped him make a shot. Where was TJ, by the way? Cyrus usually saw TJ a few times in-between classes, even just once. Cyrus maybe puts it towards he was late so maybe TJ just forgot his schedule for the day or something. Cyrus felt himself missing TJ, despite having seen him yesterday. 

 

The first 20 or so minutes of Gym was not  _ that  _ bad. He kept getting pushed around a little but he’s light, he’ll give it to Steve. A free pass. Not that Steve deserves it, but he’ll get it. 

 

10 minutes later, Cyrus is running around the court, trying to stay out of the main action, he’s actually doing okay, really, he stole the ball from someone and even though it lasted like half a second, he was still so proud.

 

But, alas, all good, must come to an end.

 

And that end is a basketball straight to his face, Cyrus can feel his nose start throbbing as he lets out a horrible screech. There’s blood dripping down Cyrus’s face and it’s not pretty. Cyrus feels his eyes water up and he can feel his body in the worst pain it’s ever been.

 

He’s never broken a bone or hurt himself drastically. (Maybe his hand when he went skateboarding with Jonah, but he doesn’t like thinking of that experience. It was weird and embarrassing.) Mostly because he never goes out of his comfort box physically, and when he has, it’s because TJ is right by him. Physically and emotionally. Mostly physically. 

 

He can hear footsteps clamor him as he hears whispers and talking over Cyrus’s physical state. He then feels a hand on his upper bicep and he immediately recognizes the soft touch. Before he can stop himself he lets out a soft, “Teej?” He opens his eyes to see his boyfriend with an indecipherable look on his face. It’s a mix of worry, elation, anger, and sadness all in one. It’s perplexing and Cyrus would dive further into the situation if his face wasn’t in the worst pain imaginable.

 

“You’re really here?” He whispers out, his head feeling a little dizzy.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

* * *

 

 

Cyrus wakes up in the nurse’s office. In the chair across from him is his boyfriend, his leg tapping the ground as he waits, anxiously. Cyrus sits up and then notices how TJ shoots up and reaches over to Cyrus, embracing him in a hug. After a few seconds, he lets go and gives Cyrus a once over before speaking, 

 

“Jesus Christ, I was so worried! How are you feeling? Oh! Wait! The nurse said to tell you that your nose isn’t broken or anything, the impact just made it bleed or something I wasn’t paying attention but you’re supposed to be physically okay, how are you?” TJ rambles. Cyrus feels himself smile softly at his boyfriend's concern. “I’m fine.” 

 

The nurse is gone, Cyrus assumes because TJ lands a soft kiss on Cyrus’s forehead. “Please, don’t ever scare me like that again. I was worried  _ sick _ .” Cyrus chuckles, “I mean I kind of didn’t have any say in it, but sure.” Cyrus says as a joke but Cyrus guesses that was the wrong thing to say because TJ’s facial expression immediately locks up, his face is stone cold and he looks like he could kill. Correction: will kill. 

 

“I saw Steve throw the ball at your face. Why did he do that? I know it wasn’t an accident so don’t even try.” Cyrus looks speechless, he wants to try and claim blame for himself but he realizes it doesn’t make sense. But he doesn’t want his boyfriend to lose a valuable and trustworthy friend. He’s torn and he feels tears start up again. 

 

Tears start streaming down his face as he opens his mouth to speak. “I’m sorry! I didn’t realize he would go this far! It’s my fault I should’ve stopped it sooner. But I couldn’t! I couldn’t! And I couldn’t tell you because you guys are such good friends! And I couldn’t make you hate him. I couldn’t! I didn’t want you to lose a valuable friendship. I’m sorry! I thought maybe he would just get bored and move on or something. Or he would just eventually stop, but he didn’t! And I was like well better me than someone else but mostly because I couldn’t let you lose another friendship! I’m sorry!” And by the end of the confession, Cyrus is sobbing. All the pent-up emotions he had from the past few months are let out and he’s so emotional. 

 

TJ shushes Cyrus, “No, babe, it’s okay. Just tell me, for how long?” Cyrus hiccups before answering, “A while I guess.” He shrugs. TJ’s eyes widen. “How long is a while?”  TJ’s face seems a little softer and Cyrus just shrugs. TJ sighs and Cyrus looks apologetic.

 

TJ takes a deep breath before nodding, “Cyrus, I’m sorry you felt like you couldn’t tell me. But you can, okay? Who cares if I’m best friends with them or they’re related to me or…. anything! Nothing justifies you getting hurt. Nothing! Who cares if I lose a few friends? I’ll still have  _ you _ . And that’s what I care about.  _ You _ , Cy.  _ Not  _ Steve. He’s not that great, anyway. I can live without him. What I can’t live without is  _ you _ . So, remember that, okay?”

 

Cyrus feels himself smile a little and nod, “You mean it?”

 

“Absolutely.”

* * *

 

 

TJ tells Cyrus to let him know the next time Steve or anyone hurts him. Which, funnily enough, Cyrus hasn’t had to. In fact, every time Steve sees Cyrus, he freaks out a little and turns away. And it’s been happening,  _ frequently.  _ Like every time they make eye contact.

 

It’s been two weeks.

 

So, Cyrus doesn’t know what happened but he can’t complain. Gym is increasingly better but not by much because Cyrus’ athleticism is just sad. But, hey! At least he’s not being pelted by basketballs.

 

One afternoon, after school, TJ and Cyrus sit at the Spoon, in a booth just like usual when TJ pipes up, “How was school?”

 

And this time, Cyrus can tell TJ the truth.

 

“Really bad, actually. I think I’m failing History, which, I don’t get, History is easy, everyone just killed everyone and took the land. But I guess it’s not that simple in Mrs-“

 

TJ just smiles at Cyrus. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway [not my tumblr ramenbyler](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramenbyler)


	4. Munchkins, Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Currently it's 5 - 0. Cyrus has 0. But to be fair, there are like 3 small monsters against Cyrus’s lone self. TJ laughs which causes Cyrus to turn his head and glares at TJ playfully, “Teeeeej,” He draws out, his face turning into a small pout which makes TJ melt on the inside but on his exterior, he just lets out another laugh before nodding. “Yes, your highness?” His tone is playful, which makes Cyrus giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just put it in grammarly and hoped 4 da best <3

TJ has been working at the Kiddy Gym for as long as he can remember. So like… less than a year. He loves the kids there and wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world. TJ wants to adopt the minute he can. He loves every and all kids, which is incredibly ironic because he’s always been terrible with his own age group, but with kids? He feels at his peak.

 

That was until he met Cyrus. Because now, he can be decent with both age groups which, surprisingly is a good plus. He didn’t realize the power of actually having friends until Cyrus. All negative and all positive.

 

(They never speak of it, but there was an incident with one of TJ’s kind of friends and them _bullying_ Cyrus. And it’s not public knowledge, but TJ gave said bully a pretty good threat. A good summary is: “If you want to keep all your limbs, you’ll stay away from Cyrus.” And maybe if someone walked away with a little more blood on the outside than before, that was no one's business.)

 

But regardless, TJ loves all the kids that regulate his Gym (he calls it that, but currently owns 0% ownership in the company.) and even the kiddos that drop by once and a while. And yeah, TJ will die for them, but who else would?

 

Cyrus.

 

The perfect and amazing Cyrus. He doesn’t work at TJ’s Gym, but he stops by often, usually to drop stuff off for TJ. He stops by so often that the kids are used to him. They were completely enamored by him the first they met him, and it was the same for Cyrus.

 

They all took a love towards Cyrus. And thankfully, for a kind of a conservative town, they were all progressive. I.E. the parents noticed the nature of TJ & Cyrus’s relationship and immediately gave the boys their blessing. (In the form of, “You and your boyfriend are so cute!”)

 

Honestly, TJ was relieved, because his job was _technically_ at risk if a parent was homophobic and didn’t approve. It would be TJ’s fault, not the parent. But it’s been smooth. To which TJ is pleasantly surprised and hasn’t resisted. Because why would he? If anything, he’s over the moon with support. TJ hasn’t been used to this much support in months. The only support he’s ever gotten in masses was only if he won something huge in basketball.

 

But this… this was a different feeling of accomplishment. He’s beaming and he suddenly loves work _even more_.

 

Cyrus loves his work, too. He drops by more frequently ever since the parents have been accepting. Cyrus loves the kids so much, TJ is almost worried he might lose his job to Cyrus. TJ then has a flash to what that would look like, Cyrus working with TJ. And TJ’s met with a picture that looks almost identical to what’s happening in front of him. The kids are tugging on Cyrus’s sleeve and pushing him to go in the ball pit with them. Cyrus happily complies, laughing and giggling with the kids like its second nature.

 

For some reason, TJ not only has the entire parents and kids behind his back, but his management also had his back. For some reason, Jake - his manager - more than supports them. He doesn’t pay Cyrus, but he also doesn’t charge Cyrus for hanging around the Gym. TJ is _overwhelmed_. And Cyrus doesn’t know, but Jake more than supports them only because he was raised in a house of two Moms. So he understands more than TJ could ever hope for.

 

TJ immediately stops his stroll down memory lane to go join Cyrus in the ball pit. Their ball pit is relatively small and has fewer balls and more foam cubes. On top of the pit is the climbing net, which kids usually climb on and can ring a bell at the top. Truthfully, it does get a bit annoying, but TJ lives with it. Cyrus is currently engaging in a fight of the foam cubes. Purple, blue and red cubes keep getting chucked at him as Cyrus fails at defending himself.

 

Currently it's 5 - 0. Cyrus has 0. But to be fair, there are like 3 small monsters against Cyrus’s lone self. TJ laughs which causes Cyrus to turn his head and glares at TJ playfully, “Teeeeej,” He draws out, his face turning into a small pout which makes TJ melt on the inside but on his exterior, he just lets out another laugh before nodding. “Yes, your highness?” His tone is playful, which makes Cyrus giggle.

 

“They’re attacking me! It’s unfair! There’s so many!” Cyrus whines. The kids giggle at this and continue to throw more cubes at Cyrus. Cyrus just gasps and turns back to TJ. “Do you see this?!” His voice is exasperated and joking which just makes TJ happier. Cyrus begins throwing cubes back at the kids again, making it look so hard but really just throwing it softly, tricking the kids.

 

The kids are having a ball (in the cube pit) and keep throwing cubes back at Cyrus. TJ keeps laughing but notices a few more kids running around, playing tag. Today is a relatively quiet day, only around 8 kids are here today, as it’s a calmer weekend. Most kids do go up north for the weekends.

 

A kid runs by TJ and hits TJ’s leg and yelling out a, “You’re it!” and runs away, giggling. TJ scoffs but smiles nonetheless, running a lot slower than normal and trying to “tag” the other kids. The kids not in the cube pit love this and keep giggling, making TJ’s smile go wider.

 

After a few minutes of running around and playing tag, Cyrus hops on TJ’s back, making TJ grab the back of Cyrus’s thigh in reply. “What?” TJ says while Cyrus just yells. “Help me! They’re out of the pit! They’re coming for me!” Cyrus dramatizes, making TJ laugh and shakes his head. “Oh, are they really?” TJ drops Cyrus to the floor, turning around, so TJ can see how _ridiculous_ Cyrus looks which just makes TJ grin. Cyrus pouts for a moment before getting a few kids to jump on him. Cyrus yells and throws his hands in the air, making the kids giggle even louder. Cyrus pouts as he yells. “Oh no!! They’ve got me! I’m going down!!” The kids full out a belly laugh at Cyrus’s ridiculous antics. Cyrus gasps one last time before collapsing into the ground, playing dead. The kids laugh and start shaking Cyrus.

 

Cyrus uses this opportunity and sits back up, gasps dramatically and then falls back to the ground, playing dead once again. The kids love this, now all 8 kids are shaking Cyrus only to get the same reaction. TJ’s having a ball with his over-dramatic boyfriend playing dead on the ground to entertain kids. TJ decides to have a little fun with this.

 

TJ falls to his knees and lets out a mournful yell with a “Nooooooo!!!!!!!” The kids turn their heads at TJ’s antics, “Not my boyfriend!” He yells out. His eyes are shut and his hands are clasped together in a fist. The kids start giggling. TJ lays on top of Cyrus. “How could you?!?” The kids laugh at this. “I have failed in my boyfriend duties!” The kids laugh again until a small voice pipes up, “You have duties?” Her eyes are wide with wonder. The kids quiet to this, looking at TJ curiously. TJ smiles.

 

“Yeah!” The little girl looks confused, “Like what?” TJ shrugs as he notices all the kids have sat down, Cyrus sitting up, everyone looking at TJ as if he was telling the most interesting story. Which, is wild on its own because none of these kids _ever_ sit still. TJ’s eyebrows rise slightly before he crosses his legs.

 

“Well, as Cyrus’ boyfriend I get to protect him. You know, from bullies,” Cyrus flashes TJ a soft smile. The kids ‘ohhhh….’ at this, which makes TJ giggle. “And I get to make sure he’s always happy, I always hang out with him, and most importantly, I get to love him with all my heart!” Cyrus’ eyes widen and for a moment TJ’s worried he’s said the wrong thing. But Cyrus gives TJ another soft smile and nods. And TJ feels his heart stopped.

 

“Is it just for boyfriends and girlfriends?” The same girl pipes up. TJ shakes his head, “No! It’s universal for any friendship!” The girl grins.

 

The kid’s attention span cuts short when a little boy jumps up and taps the same girl’s head and yelling a loud, “Tag!” All the kids’ flight response kicks in and they all start running around. Cyrus looks at TJ before quickly moving and giving him a short peck on the lips. “I love you,” Cyrus whispers. TJ is just about to whisper it back when a small child jumps on Cyrus’ back.

 

“You’re it!” The high pitched voice yells out. Cyrus yells before getting up and running around with the child on his back. TJ’s flashforward starts again and he can completely picture this with Cyrus when they’re older.

 

He can see a future with Cyrus. And for once, the future doesn’t scare TJ. If anything, he _cannot_ wait.


	5. Knock Knock, Who’s There? Self Doubt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His responses usually tend to be thought-provoking and beautiful. Or they can be messy and nervous. TJ isn’t sure what he’s going to say next. Cyrus can seem extremely well written and mysterious but other times he’s a dork who never has a clue about life. TJ doesn’t think he prefers one part over the other. Without both, he wouldn’t be the beautiful Cyrus he is today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is a rollercoaster that just goes down

“Are you still watching?” Says TJ’s computer screen. TJ rolls his eyes and scoffs, “It’s only been three hours, Netflix underestimates me.” TJ sits on his bed, his laptop propped up on his lap, his back against the wall and his phone in his hand. He couldn’t stand watching stuff whilst being preoccupied. Currently he was reading an E-Book and watching Parks and Recreation for the fourth time. Say what you want, but that show never gets old. TJ reached over and took his water bottle and took a swig of it before putting it back down when his phone started ringing at an impossibly high volume for 3am.

 

“Shit!” TJ quickly picks up the phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID, “Hello?” The other line is quiet and it’s almost eerie. TJ can hear a bit of heavy breathing and a few hiccups. He pulls the phone away from his ear and sees the contact as his boyfriend. TJ’s interest is piqued and his eyebrow raises as he speaks into the phone another time. “Babe?” He calls out this time, hoping the pet name will draw out Cyrus’s intentions.

 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Is the first thing TJ hears over the phone from Cyrus. TJ can immediately pick up on Cyrus’s exasperated voice and heavy breathing. TJ frowns, “No, of course not, I’ve been awake dicking around. What’s up?” TJ doesn’t want to press on Cyrus’s tone in fear of him clamming up. “Nothing, I just. I can't sleep.” TJ frowns for a second time, “Want me to come over or something?” Cyrus lets out a wet chuckle, “No, it’s fine. I don’t think I could sneak you in, anyway.” 

 

“Do you just want to talk?” TJ offers. “Yeah… just talk to me about what you were doing. I need a distraction.”  _ For what?  _ Rattles TJ’s brain and he wants to press on and get to the bottom of what’s bothering his boyfriend but he just purses his lips and start rambling on about his opinion on season 7 of Parks and Recreation and how it’s the best and no one will ever be able to change his mind. He hears Cyrus chuckle here and there and it makes TJ feel better knowing that his boyfriend is feeling a bit better. 

 

After a good 10 minutes of  _ pure rambling _ , TJ finally musters the courage to ask Cyrus why he  _ really  _ called so early slash late. Cyrus sucks in a breath. “Truthfully? I had a nightmare and I don’t think I can go back to sleep.” TJ feels his heart melt a little at that. “What was it about?” TJ winces at himself being so brash, he almost feels guilty provoking Cyrus. “Is it bad if I say I can’t remember?” Is not the answer TJ was expecting, but is glad to hear it. Relatively. 

 

“No! Not at all.” TJ is quick to say. “I mean, like, there’s some I remember. The basis. I guess I just had a dream that everyone ignored me and I guess everyone was extremely mad at me. I don’t know. It’s stupid.” Cyrus explains and TJ feels his heart break a little. He feels  _ so _ bad and he doesn’t know how to help Cyrus from so far away. He can’t cuddle Cyrus, hug him and reassure him that he doesn’t hate him, he can’t kiss Cyrus’s forehead like he wants to  _ so badly  _ right now. He’s just,  _ here _ . Being  _ useless _ .

 

“It’s not stupid! That sounds really rough, I don’t know how I’d take it.” TJ speaks and he doesn’t know if he made the right decision in words. “It just felt so real. The minute I woke up I knew I had to call you. To hear you say you didn’t hate me.” And it’s official, TJ’s heart is broken. He yearns for his boyfriend right now. “I don’t hate you.” TJ reiterates. “Thanks.” Cyrus says and TJ smiles. “I could never hate you, Underdog,” The nickname slipping off his tongue effortlessly.

 

“You’re my best friend, my  _ boyfriend _ . I can’t imagine my life moving forward without you. I cannot imagine a future where you’re not there, hugging me and telling me I’m smart and telling me you care for me. There’s no future I want without you. You could break up with me and I’d still love you. You could beat me up and I’d genuinely thank you. I love you so much, Cy, I could never hate you in a million years. Please don’t ever think I could. I love you.” 

 

TJ can hear Cyrus tear up a little as he chuckles. “You sap.” Is the first thing TJ hears and he’s so happy to hear Cyrus believe his words. “Just for you, babe.” TJ winks but he knows Cyrus can’t see him. “I could hear the wink in that.” Cyrus laughs and TJ laughs too.  “What were you doing before I called?” Cyrus asks once the laughing subsided. “Uhh… reading and watching Parks, as previously mentioned. Season 7 is perfect and you can never change my mind.” Cyrus laughs again.

 

“What were you reading?” TJ shrugs, “To All The Boys I’ve Loved Before. Call me sappy or whatever, I just know you liked it so I thought I’d give it a shot.” And now he’s nervous and doesn’t really understand why. Why does he feel so nervous telling Cyrus this? Does he think Cyrus will laugh? Because quite the opposite often. Cyrus coos. “That’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.” TJ chuckles. “Really?” And his voice is playfully offended, “I’ve threatened people for you, Cy!” Cyrus just giggles, “No you didn’t.” TJ’s suddenly confused because, why would he lie? That seems like such an outlandish thing to joke about. 

 

“Yeah, I did.” He just states as if it’s obvious because he just assumed Cyrus knew. But Cyrus is quiet, “Is that why Steve looks so terrified to make eye contact with me?” “Well, yeah, I thought you figured that out.” Because why other would this guy who was weirdly obsessed with harassing Cyrus just suddenly  _ stop?  _ TJ can hear Cyrus think so hard. He doesn’t really remember how they got this part of the conversation but TJ can’t tell if he’s happy or not. 

 

Cyrus sounds like he wants to say seven billion things but eventually settles on, “Thanks.” And that’s all. TJ is still deciding if that’s good or not. “I didn’t do anything, though. No worries. We’re good. You’re good, right?” Cyrus sounds like he’s thinking. Like really thinking before he responds again.

 

His responses usually tend to be thought-provoking and beautiful. Or they can be messy and nervous. TJ isn’t sure what he’s going to say next. Cyrus can seem extremely well written and mysterious but other times he’s a dork who never has a clue about life. TJ doesn’t think he prefers one part over the other. Without both, he wouldn’t be the beautiful Cyrus he is today.

 

Cyrus decides on an, “Absolutely.” And TJ is mesmerized. 


	6. +1 Cyrus Goodman Vs. The Homophobic Agenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus feels his eyes widen at the question, “Slur? Like….” and it’s unsaid, but the girls know what Cyrus means. It’s scary, really. Someone being so violently homophobic towards Cyrus. Especially when Cyrus hasn’t really dealt with true homophobia before. Sure, sometimes when TJ and Cyrus kiss, they get odd stares, maybe a few whispers. And when he wore nail polish to school he also got the same reaction. But no one has ever used a slur against Cyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big thanks 2 grammarly for beta-ing it or wtv... this makes me cringe so i cant read it back so if it sucks... blame grammarly :)

Cyrus was dreading the first day of school. And this wasn’t normal dreading. This was bad, horrible, no good, dreading. Which, sounds completely redundant to use those words but Cyrus is dramatic. After spending most of the seventh grade with TJ by his side, Cyrus is dreading going into eighth grade without TJ. He’s completely ignoring his rational brain telling him that he survived all the other grades without TJ. Because now that he knows what’s it like to be with TJ, he can’t go back!

 

Like a cocaine addiction but like….. healthy? Questionable. 

 

But regardless, Cyrus stands at his locker feeling his hands  _ shake _ . He’s terrified and he doesn’t know what to think of it! Everyone’s so used to seeing TJ walk Cyrus to class, Cyrus feels a few eyes on him. He feels like he’s missing a part of him. Luckily, he has Buffy. He always has Buffy. She appears at his locker and grins at Cyrus.

 

“Replacing TJ as your escort and the best basketball player at Jefferson. I mean, he wasn’t the best even when he was here. But it’s nice to feel the recognition.” Buffy lightens the mood for Cyrus, who feels most of his worries dissipate. “Thanks, Buffy.” Cyrus smiles. Buffy just nods and the two walk off to Cyrus’s first hour.

 

You know, Cyrus can survive this. He can do anything.

 

* * *

  
  
  


Update: it’s been two weeks and Cyrus cannot survive. Cyrus feels like school is more of a hell than normal. He’s not pulling some edgy prank, but he genuinely feels like every time he enters the halls of the school, he seriously considers just ditching. Cyrus never ditches.

 

Let’s review. Cyrus had his first day down pat. Right after school Cyrus even got to see TJ at The Spoon, so it was a successful first day. Relatively speaking.

 

The next day Cyrus didn’t feel so bad going into school. But he now realizes what a fool he was. The minute he got to the locker and opened it, it was immediately slammed shut. Cyrus was confused when his eyes went upwards and were met with a tall pale boy with brown hair and blonde highlights.

 

Which, first, who told him he could pull that off? His figure was off-putting, like a half puny and half muscular. Like a few weeks ago he decided to do a push-up. His face was in a scowl, his thick brown eyebrows looked upset and his brown eyes were shooting daggers at Cyrus’s own brown eyes.

 

Cyrus was confused why this tall boy was so upset with him. To him, he hasn’t done anything. He’s never even seen this boy before. The boy sniggers, “I just wanted to introduce myself, I’m Mark.” Cyrus smiles and nods, “Cyrus.” Mark nods, “Just wanted to say good luck. Have a  _ great _ year. Senior year, yeah?” Cyrus just nods, “You, too.” He says. Mark nods but then flees. 

 

Cyrus is  _ puzzled,  _ to say the least. Mark seemed cool, he guessed. He doesn’t understand at all what happened, but he brushes it off. Mark was new, Cyrus supposed, that's the only plausible theory. New kids can be weird so Cyrus just shrugged before going off to his class.

 

He could not be more wrong. 

 

* * *

  
  


Over the next twelve days, Mark had made Cyrus’s school days  _ hell _ . And Cyrus would tell TJ, as he promised him when they first started dating, but nothing has become physical and TJ’s already stressed enough in High School, it’s almost  _ cruel _ bringing up his Middle School problems. Freaking age differences! 

 

One day, Cyrus’s entire English class a drawing was passed around, depicting Cyrus “burning in hell” with a pride flag. Which, is kind of cliche if Cyrus thinks about it. Most of his classmates didn’t find it funny. But some of them did. And it hurt. 

 

Another day Cyrus was denied access to the boy's bathroom. Mark had blocked the boy's bathroom the entire lunch. Cyrus doesn’t know  _ how  _ he did it, but anytime he tried to go  _ wash his hands _ , someone pushed him back and told him  _ No _ .

 

For some reason, no teacher has ever picked up on the  _ torture _ Cyrus is endearing. But he remembered he was genuinely  _ abused _ in Gym and no one noticed, so he’s not exactly surprised. 

 

Another day Mark passed by Cyrus’s lunch table and dumped a bunch of water on Cyrus’s food, rendering pretty much everything inedible. (Okay, maybe not  _ really _ , but it was really gross. They had pizza and wet pizza is gross. So maybe inedible.) 

 

Buffy was in shock that day and almost punched Mark but Cyrus told her to stop. Told Buffy it wasn’t worth it. Buffy disagreed but Cyrus refused to sink down to Mark’s level. 

 

And weirdly? It only  _ ever _ happened in school. One time Cyrus saw Mark while he was out with TJ at the record store. Mark glared at Cyrus and then suddenly left. Which perplexed Cyrus but he shut his mouth, per usual. Cyrus is just surprised Mark didn’t make a comment about his boyfriend. Not that Cyrus would be okay with it, it just seemed out of character for Mark.

 

I mean, they didn’t really  _ look  _ like a couple at that moment. They were at opposite sides of the records and looking at different things, not even really speaking to each other. So there was that. Or Mark is afraid of TJ. Both are possibilities. 

 

The next day, Cyrus’s water bottle kept getting stolen all day. This was just  _ so effing  _ annoying to Cyrus. He just wanted some water and tap water is gross. He ended up buying a water bottle at lunch only for it to be stolen minutes after.

 

And truthfully? Cyrus is getting really effing annoyed. He always has been, but now he’s ready to just tell Mark to  _ stop it _ . But Cyrus doesn’t have  _ any  _ guts.

 

Cyrus enters The Spoon after his fifteenth day of Middle School and feels more drained than usual. He doesn’t look as clean as usual. He kind of just looks dead. He doesn’t understand why he’s feeling so weak, he literally had injury after injury in Gym and played it off longer than right now.

 

Buffy slides in next to Cyrus and looks a mix of angry and sad. It’s been a common look as of late. “Why? Why do you keep letting Mark do this?” She says. Andi nods in agreement. Cyrus shrugs, “I don’t have a good answer.” Buffy lets out a huff. And Cyrus is suddenly reminded its a Wednesday which means Amber isn’t working. Good. She can’t tell TJ.

 

Cyrus feels himself tear up slightly, “Why? I don’t get why he does it.” 

 

Today was especially bad, the entire day Cyrus couldn’t get his locker open, and he doesn’t know  _ how _ , but Mark has something to do with it. He just knows it. Then, his lunch got ruined,  _ again _ , only this time by  _ soap _ .  _ Soap.  _ Mark walked past them and dumped liquid soap on Cyrus’s sandwich. 

 

Cyrus orders four baskets of baby taters. Two for him and one for each of the girls. Buffy purses her lips. “Cyrus?” Cyrus swallows another baby tater and turns to look at Buffy, she, for once, looks unsure and almost  _ upset _ . More than she has been lately. “Has he ever…. used….. a slur…. against you?” Her sentence is drawn out and she sounds uncomfortable.

 

Cyrus feels his eyes widen at the question, “Slur? Like….” and it’s unsaid, but the girls know what Cyrus means. It’s scary, really. Someone being so  _ violently  _ homophobic towards Cyrus. Especially when Cyrus hasn’t really  _ dealt _ with true homophobia before. Sure, sometimes when TJ and Cyrus kiss, they get odd stares, maybe a few whispers. And when he wore nail polish to school he also got the same reaction. But no one has  _ ever  _ used a slur against Cyrus. 

 

“N-no. No. He hasn’t.” Cyrus manages to get out. Andi reaches over and puts a hand over Cyrus’s shaking hand on the table. “Why? Has he said something?” Buffy immediately shakes her head, “Not to me, no. And nothing I’ve overheard. It’s just.. a thought?” Cyrus feels his pulse go down slightly. But it’s still jumping hoops.

 

Cyrus wants to  _ cry _ . But this isn’t the place. It’s a safe spot, but it’s still in public. Buffy senses this and leans over and side hug, Cyrus. Andi squeezes Cyrus’s hand.

 

* * *

  
  
  


With this newly found hypothesis, Cyrus feels off-put. The next two weeks of school are useless. He pays even less mind to Mark, which makes Mark angry and up his pranks. His locker glued shut, his Gym clothes hidden, he can’t even get lunch anymore, his notes being torn, it’s just  _ bad _ . And Cyrus is  _ fed effing up _ . But he doesn’t do anything.

 

Buffy is even more fed up. But with his sudden realization that Mark is  _ homophobic _ , she tries not to interfere. Per Cyrus’ request. 

 

But Cyrus knows how badly Andi and Buffy want to glue Mark’s mouth shut and throw him a river. But he refuses to pay  _ any _ mind to Mark. 

 

The only solace Cyrus has is the weekends, which he spends with TJ pretty much the entire time. Their weekend dates make Cyrus suffering through the week all worth it. Cyrus never really talks to TJ about school, which TJ is okay with.

Or so it seems. Cyrus just likes to admire his boyfriend. Holding his soft hands (because he and Amber cornered TJ and made him do hand scrubs weekly), his pretty smile, his soft attitude, and his overall stature. TJ is so happy and confident and said he made some good friends in High School. Which makes Cyrus beam.

 

There was an unsaid joke of none of his new friends abusing Cyrus. But he didn’t want to get into that. Cyrus is overwhelming happy at his boyfriend's success as a Freshman. He deserves it. After a bunch of rough years, he deserves happiness. So Cyrus doesn’t know why he, himself can’t get it.

 

It all sort of changes on a cool Sunday afternoon. The two boys are at the movies and just got out of the theater watching Mamma Mia 2: Here We Go Again! Cyrus squeezes TJ’s hand, giggling softly as the boys throw their empty soda cup away. The minute Cyrus exits the theater into the hallway, he regrets it. He locks eyes with Mark, who is also leaving a different movie. Mark smirks and walks over to Cyrus and TJ.

 

“Awww… Cyrus. You never told me you had a boyfriend.” Mark coo’s which makes it seem almost…. nice. But Mark’s tone has a slight mocking sense to it and Cyrus wants to leave, immediately. But TJ just looks confused but with a decently happy smile on his face. “Sorry, who are you?” TJ says. Mark laughs. “He hasn’t told you?” TJ shakes his head.

 

“We’re great friends! I’m  _ offended _ you don’t share your personal life with me, Cyrus.” Mark frowns and Cyrus’s fight or flight response kicks in. “Go. Away.” He grits out. Mark just laughs while TJ looks seemingly more confused. “Oh, C'mon, Cy, don’t treat me like this.” Mark walks closer to Cyrus, raising a hand to touch Cyrus’s cheek. Which, fails pretty hard when TJ’s hand jets out and stops Mark’s hand.

 

“He said go away.” TJ looks less confused and angrier now. God. Mark draws his hand back and lets out a hearty laugh. Cyrus just tugs on TJ’s hand, “Let’s just go.” TJ opens his mouth to protest but Mark speaks first, “Yeah, just do as Cy says. After all, that’s all he’s good at. Running away.” TJ and Cyrus freeze.

 

TJ looks like he can and  _ will  _ murder Mark. “TJ.. please,” Cyrus begs. Mark laughs at TJ’s stone-cold expression. TJ suddenly relents and let Cyrus pull him away. Mark doesn’t like this because he immediately yells out, “Whatta shame! A basketball legend… a  _ fag _ .” The two boys freeze for a second time.

 

And surprisingly, Cyrus feels himself whip around, shooting daggers at Mark. And he just feels himself just  _ snap. _

 

“What the  _ fuck _ did you just call my boyfriend?!” Cyrus yells out. He understands he’s attracting a crowd but he can’t find himself  _ caring _ . Mark laughs, “Oh? Now you’re bold? I called your boyfriend a f-“ and he doesn’t get to finish his thought because Cyrus runs over and pushes Mark, who falls to the ground. 

 

“I’m so sick of you, Mark! You act so fucking high and mighty because you’ve been pulling these stupid, petty pranks on me this past month but I’m  _ done _ . I don’t even know  _ why  _ you’re so against me! I don’t hold a pride flag everywhere I go, TJ doesn’t even go to our school! We can’t be mushy and gross in the halls! I can’t even bring myself to care that you’re so fucking homophobic. But the fact that you’re so insecure with yourself you have to  _ block the boy's bathroom _ from me, is gross. I don’t want to date you! And neither would any girl! You’re so annoying!” Cyrus rants.

 

Cyrus pants but is prepared to go again.

 

“And I usually let this shit slide, but if you  _ ever _ bring up my boyfriend  _ again _ , you’ll fucking regret it.” And Cyrus considers kicking Mark. But refrains, just because he’s caused so much of a scene, his cheeks are  _ burning _ , his heart is  _ racing _ and his pulse is going completely  _ wild _ .

 

Cyrus just turns around, grabs TJ’s wrist and leaves the theater completely. TJ looks in shock but the adrenaline from the recent events is causing Cyrus to not care. 

 

The minute the boys exit the theater, they stop in their tracks, turning to look at each other. They stare at each other for a moment before TJ speaks up. “Holy shit.” Which causes Cyrus to break out into a fit of smiles. “Thanks… I think?” TJ grins. “What was that?” His confusion is brought back.

 

Cyrus sighs before giving a short summary, “I don’t know. He’s just been pulling bad pranks on me this past month. It’s been  _ exhausting _ .” TJ frowns, “You never told me.” Cyrus blushes, “I didn’t want to worry you… besides… he didn’t like… hurt me…. I guess.” TJ scowls, “I don’t care. If something upsets you, please tell me.” And TJ looks genuinely upset now and Cyrus feels a pang to his heart.

 

“But thanks for defending me.” TJ smiles at Cyrus. Cyrus nods, “Absolutely.” TJ grins at him. TJ then leans down and connects their lips for a swift kiss. When they connect, moments later, TJ is grinning ear to ear.

 

“I love you.” He says.

 

Cyrus’s eyes widen, but almost immediately soften

 

“I love you, too.”

 

The two boys smile at each other.

 

They’d do anything for each other, and it was written in the stars. No going back, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading sorry 4 putting yall thru this tho


End file.
